kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Links Link is being removed, it needs to be removed --Battradio 01:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Links doesn't look like it was removed. --Bron Hañda 20:58, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Reader Locations The Reader Locations and the spanish equivalent are pointless articles that are irrelevant to Kubera. When people go to this wiki, they care about the content of the manhwa -- not the location of its readers. I am sorry if someone put alot of work into the article, but it is completely off topic and should be deleted. --Bron Hañda 20:54, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Why should they be off-topic? --IMacha (talk) 00:59, August 10, 2012 (UTC) On the Reade Locations page comments, IMacha says, "Besides, do we really need to find a purpose for every page it's created on this wiki?" :Even you admit that this page is purposeless. So delete the purposeless, off-topic page. --Bron Hañda 02:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Random Image Articles Photo Gallery, Gallery II, and Image are three useless articles full of useless images. * Why does there need to be three articles about the same thing? * Instead of random photo articles, wouldn't it be better to put the image in the proper place? The unused photos taken from certain chapters should be put at the bottom of chapter articles as a photo gallery. Unused photos of certain characters should be put as a gallery at the bottom of those character articles. This is clearly why the useless articles should be deleted. --Bron Hañda 22:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Image is the oldest pictures page, prior to Battradio's joining to this wiki. Gallery II was probably created after Battradio believed the previous Photo Gallery was deleted. I agree they should be merged, but why were they created in the first place? Because nobody knows where the photo album is properly located, and to have a copy of each image ready for consultation. As for the unused photos, I agree on the individual photo gallery for each character or chapter. Though I can't understand why you're so upset over a few pages. You have nearly succeeded in deleting a ton of pages that would have been useful later, when Currygom will reveal stuff or someone comes and translates the info available on her blog. And why there's no proper "reply" button? =.= --IMacha (talk) 00:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) 'Idha Etu Agni' This a combination of the Idha Etu and Agni pages. Also, there isn't any link to 'Idha Etu Agni'. --Bron Hañda 02:35, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Its nice that you have an opion but others have a different one , if everyone liked the same thing life would be boring (Battradio (talk) 18:33, August 17, 2012 (UTC)) The redundant page basicly says Agni was summoned by Idha Etu magic. The 'Idha Etu Agni' page doesn't have any content that isn't covered by Idha Etu. What is your opinion on this page? I'm all for listening to other people's views, but you never seem to give your own. Here is you chance. Explain your justification for keeping this needless page. --Bron Hañda 02:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Soy Sauce This article seems unnecessary. Soy Sauce in Kubera isn't any different than the soy sauce from the real world. The "Soy Sause" article is just an entire page devoted to one small joke about how Lorraine was punished for me being rude. In fact, my reasons for deleting the article has more content the actual "Soy Sauce" page. --Bron Hañda 18:11, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I like it an others do too if you dislike so much about Kubera you should find something different , it stays . --(Battradio (talk) 18:27, August 17, 2012 (UTC))